


A Cripple's Love

by Icecold_2



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Adding More Tags LATER, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia Students, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecold_2/pseuds/Icecold_2
Summary: I don't know how to do a description.





	1. Writer Notice

The story will take place when Elaine turns in Seraphina for having a possession of something illegal. The words in bold will represent thoughts. Warning their will some smut in this story so don't come and try to strangle me even though I warned you. I update randomly each week so if you get bored of this story go check out the rest of the written stories I made. There will be spoilers from the original comic so take heed of my warnings. This is the end of my message and sleep. Goodbye.


	2. Chapter 1

  BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

"Mmm..."John groaned while trying to turn off his phone alarm, "Five more minutes...".

Desperately trying to press the snooze button on his phone but continuously fails to do so.

Finally, he gets up from his bed and turns off his phone alarm. He grabs his uniform and heads to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he leaves the bathroom and goes to the living room to go pick up his bag from the couch. He starts to mentally prepare himself for the hell that awaited at school.

He exited his house and walks to school.

The moment he reached closer to the school, some random douchebag shoved him and glared at him before they reached their friends.

**What a great way to start the day.**

"Wow, you already look like ready to slaughter someone."

He turned to see who voice it belonged. It was Seraphina who seemed to enjoy john's reaction from being shoved and glared at.

"Is there a problem with it, Miss Seraphina?", he said jokingly.

"Not all, my good sir," she retorted.

They both started laughing at each other's jokes. John was first one to stop once he entered the school campus while for Seraphina. It took her a couple more seconds for her to calm down.

"But seriously, why do you look so pissed?", she says curiously still chuckling.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean if you gonna shove someone than do it in a way, where they wouldn't notice," he replied.

"Still don't mean you can become a murderer."

"Touche."

"Oh and before you go to classes. We need to talk about something on the rooftop at lunch."

"Okay then see you later."

"See ya."

After Seraphina left to go whatever she goes. John can already start to feel all the glares towards as if he shouldn't have come to school but he didn't care and went towards his locker. Luckily, no one felt like being a bitch to john so he was able to do a transition from his locker to class.

Class started to begin as it usually does. The first couple classes were easy to get by; the students however that was verbally and physically abusing him didn't make it easy for him to move all the different classes.

After a few more hours, lunch arrived and he had to run up the stairs before anyone noticed that a non-royal was going to the rooftop.

He reached the rooftop to see Seraphine, who's on her phone.

"Whatcha doing?", he asked.

"Angry Pigs. Remember?", she replied.

"I remember."

He remembers that the game kept him up all night because he was using only wood for literally one level.

Seraphine snickers.

"Don't remind, please. Besides, you said you needed to tell me something," he said.

"Oh yeah. Right. I have good news, bad news, and the worst news. Choose."

"Bad news first, I guess."

Seraphine took a sharp inhale as she was preparing.

"Remember the book you lent to me a few nights ago."

"Elaine found it, didn't she?".

"Yup."

"I have every right to backlash at you right now."

"I know but hold your tongue for now," Seraphina retorted.

"So what are you going to do? Cause I can take the blame and turn in myself instead of you since it's my fault."

"No. With your status in school, you could be taken too juvey for having possession of an illegal book. I'll deal with the principal."

"But-."

Before John could react, the announcement came on asking for Seraphina to come to the principal office immediately. Seraphina got up and started walking towards the exit door.

"I'll see you later, John," she said before exiting the rooftop.

John also got up and decided headed to class. He knew had to talk to sera after classes but winded up in the nurse's room by trying to save a student from being bullied; only to have his right leg broken. He was lucky enough for the Doc to notice him lying on the ground since his lunch break was over.

"Can you day without getting beaten up?", Doc growled.

"Nope," John replied.

"...You're staying here until the end of the day. If you somewhere else, I'll break both of your legs and arms myself. Got it."

"Y-yes Doc," John said while sweating bullets down his face.

Knowing that death will be with him even if try to get up from the bed. He called Seraphina to check if she was out of the principal office. She picked up.

"Hey John", she chimed, "Where are you?".

"At the nurse office."

"Oh okay."

"Anyway, where are-."

The door slammed opened, revealing Seraphina who looked at the verge of laughing.

"I'm here," she said on the phone still beside her ear.

"How did you?".

"When it comes to you, the school talks about it. You stood up to a bully and got your leg broken but was lucky to be in the Doc's path," she said after closing the door and sitting on John's bed.

"That doesn't even surprise me anymore. Anyhow, what did the principal do?".

"He had an integrator, and she asked a few questions. Currently, I'm off the chain."

"That's great!"

"But I've been suspended for a whole month at my parents' house and I'm going there today so I had to do some last minute blackmail for someone to protect you."

"I don't need a protect. I'm not some delicate princess."

"You are to me."

"Sorry prince but I don't need your help."

"You do, and you will take the offer. The person is already grumping for me forcing them to do this."

"Fine. Just what's their name."

"Our one and only king, Arlo."

"I've been signed up to get murder," he said dryly.

"You should be grateful. It's the guy you had the hots for."

"Yeah. The same guy who's willing to do murder when in the right state of mind."

Seraphina had been about to open her mouth before she heard a ping sound coming from her phone. She picked it up to see what had notified her.

"Right, right. Well, I have to go. Elaine sent a text that she packed my clothes and my escort was ready to pick me up."

"Got it. Hug it?", he asked.

"Hug it."

They both hugged each other and after they let go of each other. Seraphina gets up and heads to exit the room. She waves, open the door and leaves.

The atmosphere started to shift and becomes gloomier.

**This month is going to be interesting.**


	3. Chapter 2

After Seraphine left, John decided to go to sleep seeing that leaving would just piss off the Doc. Soon after, he had woken up from his sleep face planted into the ground. He winced in pain.

"This isn't your room to sleep in, get out", he growled.

"Yes, yes", John complied.

He got himself and exited to the hallway.

The hallway was empty and quiet. This was the perfect chance for anyone to come jump him from the behind since no one will be there to save him. John shook his head for thinking like that and started walking towards the location of his locker.

"Where is it?" John said

John stopped to look at end of the hallway. He looked at the sign and realized he was far from his destination.

"Great. I'm about 3 to 4 halls away from my locker."

"What are you doing?"

"Ah, Shit!"

John turned his head around to see was Arlo, who seemed irritated by John's reaction.

"O-oh. I'm looking for my locker because I left my bag inside when classes began".

Instead of responding, he simply stares at John as if it was ridiculous to even ask in the beginning. John was visibly confused on why Arlo hadn't responded but he was ready to faint if Arlo continues to breathe his warm breath on his nape.

"Seraphina picked your bag for you and took it to the... Hey, pay attention", Arlo demanded.

"I-i was listening", he stuttered, "You said sera took my bag somewhere".

"She took it back to the nurse's room".

"Oh, okay. Thanks".

John did a complete turn, walked past arlo and headed to the nurse's office. He heard soft footsteps shortly after he encountered Arlo. He became tense since he wasn't ready for an ambush so turned around again to see it was Arlo again. John felt very confused and concerned about to why Arlo was following him.

"Why are you following me, Arlo?", he said.

"You know why", the blond said, "Seraphina told you already".

I thought she was joking but she actually forced Arlo to watch over me. I'll ask her why she did it later when I get home.

"If you say so", John replied.

John turned back around once more to head in the direction of the nurse's office. He knew it would be a waste of time to even question Arlo. Letting Arlo do what he was doing was better than questioning and due to his position as king; it wouldn't make it any better. A couple more steps to go for him to reach the nurse's office. The last thing that could ever happen was if the door was locked. That only can be enough for John to feel like a fool for not questioning sera more.

He felt arlo stopping him by gripping his arm and pull him back.

"Hey! What are you doing?", he said angrily while looking at Arlo who was behind.

"Trying to make your face not land full flat on a closed door", the blond retorted.

John looked at the door and saw how close he was. He felt guilty for not showing his gratitude but a complaint.

"Thanks, I guess", he said.

"Whatever", the blonde.

" So, can you let go of me," John said.

Arlo lets go of him, John opens the door and peeked inside to see if the demon Doc was still there.

Arlo annoyed by John's actions deliberately pushed him inside the nurse's office. To be greeted by an angry John.

"Really, what is your problem", he said that felt like he was cutting a flesh off a human body.

"Hurry up and get your bag. I need to leave as soon as possible", Arlo retorted.

John looks to where he was resting when he broken his right leg and noticed right next to the bed was his bag. He picked it and placed it on his back.

"You can go home", John said.

"I'll go when you're out of the school", he replied.

Both departed from the room and Arlo closed the door behind. They started to head to the school exit. Once out, they both took their separate ways home.

John looks back to see if arlo was in sight. He saw that the blond was no longer in sight, he started sprinting home. Already at his doorstep, he pulls out his keys and unlocks the doors. Then closing the door behind once entering his house. Dropping his bag at the front door and throwing himself on the couch. He grabs the remote from the coffee table to turn on the TV  but after a few seconds he turned it off because the first thing he heard was ember and he didn't want to hear any ramble about what ember did after a hard day of school.

He brought himself up, changed into his gym clothes, and started working out. After his workout, he goes to the door to get his bag and the laptop; he heads to the dining room and turns on his laptop. Noticing that sera was online, he clicks on her to have a chat.

"It hasn't even been one day, what's going with you?" she said, "Let me guess, Arlo".

Though his face stood unfazed, the color didn't. His face turned redder than a tomato the moment sera said arlo.

"Hah! Guessed right." I'm always surprised at how gay you act", she replied.

"Now that's just rude."

"If you say so what happened while I was gone for a few hours?"

John explains the events including the ones that embarrassed since it was the only part sera made a complete smug face. After finishing on happened during his day, he thought that sera would have a response by now which started to scare him a little.

"Hey... You okay?", he questioned.

Instead of a normal response, sera started to have a nose bleed and had a face that was in having seemed to be heaven.

"Ah, sera? ", he said again trying to get her attention.

"I'm fine. Just imagining a certain black cat being mounted from a blond dog."

"What?"

"If only you could see it".

He put his arms on his head to try and not imagine that thought; for he might be dragged to a world that shouldn't exist.

 


	4. Chapter 3

Waking up to see a ceiling was nothing different but calmer without the doc.

 

**Did he go out to do an errand?**

 

John tries to face upward and succeed in doing so. He then remembers that arlo was kind enough to carry him back to the nurse’s office and same for what arlo said while carrying him, which resulted him to becoming redder than a tomato. Looking at the clock to figure out what time it was ten past one ,in other words, 1:10 pm. Classes were in session but john didn’t want to deal with teacher scolding him for being late so he decided to stay in the nurse’s office.

 

He started playing games that sera recommended for him to play for a couple of minutes until hearing the creaking of a door opening. Putting himself on guard worried by the fact it might be the same students that want a round three in their fight, only to see it’s Isen.

 

“Hey, john! I was looking for you!”, isen said.

 

“Oh, something you need?”, john questioned as he started lowering his guard.

 

“Actually, I thought it would be okay for me to ask a few question for the newspaper”.

 

“I don’t mind. Go ahead”.

 

“Great! Now, hold on. I need to grab a chair cause i don’t standing”, he said before grasping a chair and places right next to john’s bed with a notepad and pen, “First, where do you come?”

 

“I’m actually from New Bostin”.

 

After answer the first few questions, however it started to be irritating when it becomes more personal by every second and snaps once hearing, “Unless, that **is** he wanted-”.

 

John grabs his collar and says, “I didn’t listen to your questions for you to meddle with my past”.

 

Isen frowns and loosens john’s grip. He then grabs both of john wrist’s, and slamming his back on the bed.

 

“You are so lucky to be seraphina’s friend”, isen then releases his hand from john’s wrists and leaves with a satisfied look in his face. Leaving john more confused than irritated on what just happened and what isen gained from what he said.

 

“Well, going to class is a no”, he said out loud. Gathering all the homework that were due tomorrow was easier task since sera would already have the work for him.

 

He texted sera that he needed the homework today. After acquiring the work, they start talking more meaningless topics.

 

Once hearing the final bell, he notifies sera that he would talk to her more when he gets more.

 

Getting himself off the bed, picking his bag, and headed out to hallways. Only to bump into Arlo.

 

Whispers started to emerge on what how Arlo and the boy reaction towards a cripple walking into him.

 

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t see you there,” john said timidly.

 

“You little cripple! How dare you, run into-”, the boy was interrupted by Arlo.

 

“Just leave him be”, arlo says as he continues to walk down the hall.

 

The boy shots a glare at john before following arlo.

 

Leaving john once again in a shocked state. He actually believed that he would have allowed the boy to attack but this was mostly likely from sera influence.

 

Continuing down the hall was better than standing since he would be less of a target to the students. As soon he got home, he did his usual routine but couldn’t contact for sera for some reason since she was usually online.

 

Brushing off the worry on what was going on at sera side, he decided to go to sleep.

 

Getting up early was an easier task from him not playing games all night. He realized that it was too early for him to be ready but decided to head to school early since he had a lower chance on getting beaten up.

 

Entering an empty hallway was like entering an unknown terria of silence. A terria of silence that was soon cut off by a certain someone.

 

“What are you doing here so early?”

 

John recognized it was Arlo voice. He faced towards him, surprised by the fact Arlo asked him a question instead of ignoring him.

 

“I thought coming school early was better than coming late”,  John retorted.

 

Arlo didn't seem satisfied with John's answer. He opened his mouth and asked, “Where are headed to?”

 

“I’m going to my homeroom. Why you ask?”

 

“I’ll walk you there”.

 

John heart skipped a beat after hearing what Arlo said. He’s concern for Arlo’ s well-being continued to increase since he would never ask someone politely but followed along anyway.

 

Walking with Arlo was like walking through heaven. Knowing that this will mostly likely not happen ever again, he took the chance on stealing glances at Arlo.

 

He memorized his sharp blue eyes, his nice fair skin, the light pink flush on his cheeks, and noticed that Arlo was taller than him. The way Arlo spoke was smooth as butter but sweet as honey. Just imagining how Arlo would dominant john felt addicting to him.

 

Letting his mind wonder on the things Arlo would do until noticing they almost arrived at John’s classroom.

 

Once at their destination, they both parted their ways. Arlo walked to wherever while john waited for classes to begin. The teacher was already there so he didn’t need to worry about anyone attacking him unless they don’t give fuck.

 

Classes proceeded on throughout the day. In the hallways, cram studying to class was better than no study until he felt someone stopping him from walking.

 

Looking up from he’s notes, it was arlo who seemed very annoyed, “Haven’t you learn how to not bump into people?”

 

“Ah! I didn-”.

 

“I didn’t whatever. Just learn to be more careful”, Arlo scowled as he started to walk away.

 

**What just happened?**

 

First, he’s willing to walk me to class then he looks at lower than shit. Being worried about him for no reason will just take more time from john studying for social studies.

 

After taking the test, the teacher announced that we’re going to have a project on any subject and it’s a partner project. Not only that but they were choosing who will team up.

He already knew he was screwed.

 

The people that were paired up had already left. John was the only one left in the classroom and teacher paired up him up the school king.

  



	5. Chapter 4

After hearing that he was paired up with arlo. He left the class and started walking down the hallway. How in the hell was he going to talk to arlo about them having a project? Having two choices of finding alro or finding what kind a subject should the project should be about. He choose the finding subject thing.

 

It was free period so he went to the library and went on the computer to research which topic suited him and was easy to get A on or close to an A.

 

A few minutes passed and no success on finding topic. The subject in the class is literacy and the teacher gave no literal instruction except making the project relating the literacy. 

 

**Crap.**

 

It was almost time to go to the next class after seeing the time on his computer. 

 

Walking down felt like hell without sera and it was going soon feel like hell the moment a hand laid on John’s shoulder.

 

Knowing this sensation including the aftermath on what's going to happen no matter he does. He looks at the two students and acts oblivious, “What? What do you want?”

 

“We need you to come with-”.

 

John immediately threw his bag at their faces and started sprinting down the hallway.

 

“You little! Where are you going?!,” they said throwing the bag to the floor and chasing after him.

 

By the time those two boys stopped tailing him was when class started. John had to go back and find his bag which contained his phone. To once again cross paths with arlo when bumping into each other.

 

“Watch where you're going, cripple”, Arlo stated.

 

“Sorry, I’m looking for my bag. Have you se-”, john was cut off when arlo raised his bag to john’s view, “You have it!”

 

“When everyone left the hallways, I saw a familiar bag belonged to one person,” arlo quotes when handing the bag to john, “And it seems my intuition was right”.

 

“Thanks. Also, we have a project in social studies and you’re my partner”.

 

“I’m aware”.

 

“Where can we meet?”

 

“We can go to your house and before you ask how I know. It’s basic knowledge everyone achieve once you announce that you were a cripple”.

 

John seemed to be conversing what arlo said and how to respond but simply ask, “Want to start today or tomorrow?”

 

“I’d rather start today than later”.

 

John shifted his body to a direction towards the where his class was located, “I’ll see you after sch-”, only to be interrupted by arlo pulling him out the hallway and heading to the school entrance, “You really hate wasting time, don’t you?”

 

“When it comes to meaningless projects I’d rather be done early than me worrying if you done your part,” Arlo retorted.

 

“Okay, okay. Can you stop dragging me now?”

 

Arlo lets go of john and john to at least straighten himself up. Once they left the school building, arlo continuously alternating where he was going as if he was trying to remember every detail to where john lives. The place he lived was more separate and isolated from the neighborhood meaning no one would notice a king walking with a cripple.

 

**That it self would be enough to boil up many backstabbing rumors about him and john. He had to already deal with people that weren’t oppose by his power besides john since he knows that he’s a so called cripple** , arlo thoughted.

 

By the time they arrived at john’s house it was already for who knows next class.

 

The house was organized and clean. Which was unexpected from how erratic he is at school when picking fights with people or when people of picking a fight with him.

 

As John started to guide arlo to the dining room he asks, “What should the project be about and do you also know when it’s due?”

 

“It’s due in 4 weeks and the project should be about the Jim Crows Laws loopholes”.

 

“That’s already sounds difficult”.

 

“Good. Then you won’t be able to mess it up,” as arlo started to sit himself on the chair.

 

“Fine”.

Silence filled the room as they reached for their phones to research the information until hearing a loud smack on the floor that sound directed towards john. 

 

His phone was broken.

 

The screen was missing a few pieces of glass, the frame was practically demolished to the point you could see what was inside the phone, and knowing everyone in the school wanted to make his life. This shouldn’t have surprised him but it just makes him more infuriate than he needed to be especially with company.

 

John lets out a frustrated sigh knowing that getting angry would gain him nothing but annoyed guest. He sits back down and shifts his head towards to see arlo’s annoyed expression. Who actually got up to pick up the john’s phone and places it back in his hands.

 

“You good?,” arlo asked with a slightly worried expression.

 

“I’m fine. I can get my laptop and start helping out with the project”, John retorted.

 

“If you say so”.

 

Arlo returns back to his seat and waits for john to get his laptop. Both john’s laptop and originally working phone are in hand and relocates them on the table as he sat back down in front of arlo.

 

Once he flips open his laptop, the room is full of only tapping from john’s laptop since he no longer had phone. Before starting his assignment, he wanted to check if sera was online and saw that she wasn’t.

 

John ask arlo a few questions on the subject they’re working on, how they would take turn to read and the different parts they had both to work on. After john had a good clarification, he began working the parts that were assigned to him and arlo did the same. They only talked when going over the information that was gathered and what needed to be changed or fixed.

 

A few hours passed from the work they compiled in their devices. It was a better idea to share the docs to each other to able to look over the progress they make through the week. They both exchange farewell’s and arlo was gone.

 


End file.
